


Hey, You, Don't You Think it's Kinda Cute That I Died-

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [53]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico 'dies' but in the POV of a new camperMajor Character Death in tags, but not REALLY
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Kudos: 45





	Hey, You, Don't You Think it's Kinda Cute That I Died-

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't filling any request but i found it unfinished in my (now 200 page) word document so i rewrote it rlly fast and here we are.
> 
> I'll have the winged fic out tomorrow at the latest
> 
> the title of this fic is a line from the song "Arms Tonite" by Mother Mother

New Apollo campers weren't all that common, but here Nox was, watching Will sneak out of the Apollo cabin for the third time that week. It was only Wednesday. "Where do you keep sneaking off to?" they asked, eyes narrowed at Will, "You got a hot girlfriend or something?"

"Or something." Will winked, letting the door shut soundlessly behind himself.

\---

They had it figured out within the week, Will was sneaking off to the Hades cabin.

"Come on, Will. Intorduce me to your prince of darkness~~" Nox urged, nudging Will's shoulder, "I just want to say hi, I swear."

Will snorted, gently pushing Nox off the path, "You'll meet him soon, he's gonna sit with us."

"Isn't that- not allowed?"

Will only grinned, continuing walking towards the dining hall

\---

Nico was nice, Nox decided. Especially for Will. They complimented each other, Will being bubbly, with underlying stress and sternness, Nico was all skulls and death metal on the outside, and chaotic good on the inside. They 100% shipped it.

\---

They saw the two around all the time, holding hands, sitting on the beach, by the archery targets or practicing swordsmanship. Nox never failed to miss Will slipping out of the cabin in the middle of the night, either.

They supported the relationship with their entire being. But, I guess all things must come to an end.

\---

Nico went on a mission. Only a body returned. 

"Oh, gods, Will. Someone has to tell Will-" Nox was distraught, fighting back tears and shaky hands and- "What the fuck, Will your boyfriend is _dead_!! Show some sympathy, sadness, _anything_!!"

They didn't understand why everyone seemed annoyed to be at a _funeral_. For gods sakes, people, his burial shroud was just a white tablecloth.

Nox felt arom wrap around them, "Who forgot to tell them that I have a bad habit of not dying??" They looked up (for once, someone was shorter than Nico), "It's okay, migliore amico- amica? I really don't know. Anyways, surprise. I don't die."

Nox didn't bother to wonder what Nico had said, wrapping their arms tight around his waist, "Fuckin' brat" the mumbled, pushing Nico away a moment later, "Go see your boyfriend. He was the most worried person here-"

It probably would've ben believable if it wasn't for Nox's sniffles following their words.

**Author's Note:**

> yonk leave any requests you want!!


End file.
